Angela's Paradise
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: A story within a story... A Jakeward love story through the eyes of Angela Weber... please R&R ", MwahzZ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**So this whole story is pretty much inspired by Coldplay's 'Paradise'. I listen to the song when I write this story... So now I have two obsessions... Jakeward and Paradise (though I think I «3 Viva La Vida more but I don't know hey Paradise still rocks my socks...).

**NOTE:** The song that's going to be used in the entire fic is Coldplay's 'Paradise'… (LOVE that song!)

Time pass is:

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

**Disclaimer:** I neither own the characters nor do I own the idea nor do I own the lyrics used in the story… Shame on me!

**Angela's Paradise: Making The World A Better Place**

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

Angela Weber was typically a kind girl. She was shy - something caused by her height and four eyed-ness - and rather quiet, but everyone genuinly liked her for the fact that she - unlike her friends - was nonjugmental and she tried to keep everyone happy.

People liked Angela for the fact that she knew how to give a person space when they needed it, but still be there for the person when they were in need of a shoudler to cry on.

And that's exactly what Angela did for her best friend Bella during Bella's depression. Angela had been there for Bella when she needed a friend, and she'd given Bella her space when she needed it.

This is where Angela had officially met Jacob Black, Bella's other best friend. When Angela first met Jacob she'd noted how easy it was to like him because he always had a smile on his face and he always had something to talk about, a layed back, go-with-the-flow kind of guy.

Angela noted how Jacob was the perfect pick-me-up for Bella during her depression. Being there for her every single day and trying to make Bella happy as best he could.

Bella had been crushed when Edward and his family had left. Her depression had been really bad and everyone feared that the girl might turn into a sucidal if no one was there for her.

But Jacob and Angela had been there, like the best friends they were, they were there for their friend in need. Angela could tell that Jacob was in it deeper then she was, she could see the way Jacob looked at Bella, could see that he was truly in love with her.

Angela really had thought Jacob and Bella would end up together during the time that Edward was gone but then...

But then Edward returned. Angela remembered how Bella had completely forgotten about Jacob and what he'd done for her and had put her undivided attention on _her_ love, Edward Cullen.

Angela saw how much this crushed Jacob, how much it hurt him. He'd been there for Bella every single day, had helped her back to her feet, had probably even been hopeful about his relationship with Bella growing to more then just friends, but it all went out the window when Edward returned.

Angela hated seeing anyone hurt. She hated seeing Jacob Black hurt like that. The kid had already been through so much in his life, he'd lost too many people and now he was going to add Bella to the list of lost loves.

Angela knew that there was nothing she could do for him in the real world, that she couldn't change the real world for anyone. But in her own little world, she could remove his sorrow, change it and make him happy.

And because of that, Angela drove all the way to Seattle one Saturday, to buy a journal where she would pour her heart and imagination out, where she could make the world a better place for everyone.

While in Seattle, Angela had done some research on one of her favourite topics... The supernatural species... More specifically, vampires and werewolves.

While doing her research Angela happened upon an article from way back that talked about a coven of vampires residing somewhere in the forest back in Forks. Angela also found that the people of the La Push Reservation were rumoured to be desendants of shapeshifter.

With this new found information Angela knew exactly what she was going to write about now, she knew exactly how she was going to change Jacob's life... Well at least in her head anyway...

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

**To Be Continued...**

Third times the charm! I re-wrote this thrise (=D don't know if that's even a proper word for it =D) before I got to this point... Yoh... Ha-ah! But yeah... Hope you guys like this... Please R&R...

Anywho...

**MwahziezZ**

**(",) Buuutiful People...!**


	2. When The Line Disappears

**A/N:**hello my sweet lovelies...

**NOTE:**

'_**When Angela is writing the story herself'**_

'''''' change from being Angela's writing to being a story itself

Time pass is:

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

**Disclaimer:** I neither own the characters nor do I own the idea nor do I own the lyrics used in the story… Shame on me!

**Angela's Paradise: When The Line Disappears**

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

Angela was just arriving in school when she spotted her friends looking at a particular part of the parking lot. She parked her car and joined her friends in watching whatever was being watched.

"What's going on?" she asked her friends, looking at Edward Cullen and Jacob Black talking at the other side of the parking lot.

The two boys looked tensed, almost like they were about to attack each other. Angela snapped a few photos of the exchanged. She'd look at them better when she got home.

"Black doesn't look to happy to see Cullen back," Mike said. He too wasn't happy about the return of Edward Cullen. He'd been hoping Bella would finally consider going out with him now that Cullen was gone. But he had had no such luck, Cullen had returned, and he once again had Bella's undivided attention.

"I knew she was just using us to make up for her loneliness," Jessica said bitterly. She just wanted Edward Cullen for herself, nothing more to it.

"At least she'll be happy again," Angela said, letting her camera dangle from a leather cord around her neck. She was happy for Bella, but she was sad too. She knew that Edward's return wasn't a good thing... Not for Jacob anyway.

"Whatever. Bella's just… needy." Angela rolled her eyes. Jessica just needed someone to make her happy...

"Of course Jessica. Whatever you say." Angela snapped a few more pictures – without holding up her camera – and she hoped they were good enough to keep.

The group silently watched as Jacob Black got onto his bike and Bella got on behind, wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist. Angela saw how Edward looked at Jacob, she wasn't sure what it was yet, but she didn't mind, she knew what she'd make it.

The bell rang for morning registration and everyone made their way to their classrooms for registration. Angela made her way to her own classroom and sat down at her corner table where she liked to sit when wanting to work on her stories or if she wanted to just observe. Today she wanted to do both, but she mostly wanted to start on her story while the inspiration was still there.

Angela looked around her classroom. Edward was in the same homeroom as her so he was in there too. He was sitting at the other back corner table, doing his usual brooding supermodel look. He was quiet as usual, probably thinking about what had taken place that morning. Angela wished she knew what it was, but she respected people's privacy, so she wouldn't pry.

Everyone else in the class was making a ruckus, which was expected really, even though it was Monday morning. Some of the students were sitting on their desks, others playing music or dancing or talking really loudly.

Angela put her camera on her desk and pulled out her journal from her bag. She opened to the first page, looking at it for a while. She picked up her pen and chewed on it for a moment before something finally came to her…

'_**Forbidden Love by Angela Weber'**_

Angela looked at the title for a long moment. No… 'Forbidden Love' was too over used when it came to the topic she wanted to write about.

She scratched it out and instead wrote: _**'When the Line Vanishes'**_. She smiled to herself then turned the page and went to a clean one. She sighed and began to write the first thing that popped into her head.

'_**What does one do when they fall for the enemy?**_

'_**How do they explain such 'traitorisim' to their family?**_

'_**How do they explain the betrayal?**_

'_**How do they explain the pain they cause?**_

'_**They don't… they can't…**_

_**'Can they really explain their love?**_

_**'Why they love?**_

_**'No...**_

'_**Would it really be their fault that they fell in love?**_

'_**Would it be the family's fault that they lacked support for the forbidden relationship?**_

'_**No.**_

'_**This cannot be anyone but Fates fault really…**_

'_**Fate…**_

'_**Some call her wonderful, others call her twisted**_

'_**But where is the line that separates the wonderfulness and the twistedness of Fate?**_

'_**Is it really there at all?**_

'_**Or is it just invisible, just there to keep two worlds apart…**_

_**'To keep two lovers away from each other...**_

'_**There to separate… not integrate?**_

'_**Is Fate really wonderful?**_

'_**Is Fate really twisted?**_

'_**Or is she both…**_

'_**Does she ignore the line that people create to seperate, to segregrate?**_

'_**Does she merge her wonderfulness and her twistedness and make them one?**_

'_**Is Fate really just a wonderful twisted thing with no line at all?**_

'_**I guess we never know…**_

'_**Nobody knows…**_

'_**Neither me…**_

'_**Nor you…**_

'_**Nor the lovers of the tale…**_'

Angela looked at her little opening number thoughtfully. Was it good enough? Was she satisfied with it?

After a few more minutes of reading over it Angela figured she couldn't make it any better, so she kept it as it was. She was about to turn to a new page when the bell rang for her first lesson. Angela packed her back and walked out the classroom to her first lesson.

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

Finally, after three gruesome lessons, it was finally free period. Angela sighed relieved as the bell rang. She walked out the chemistry class and made her way to the small school library to begin her great novel.

Angela walked into the library and was surprised to find Edward sitting at one of the tables in the library. He looked busy on something – most probably the stupid poetry project for English.

Angela walked past Edward, smiling at him kindly when he looked up. She passed him and went right to the corner, where there was a small couch there. Angela sat down on the sunken couch and she put her bag and camera down. She pulled out her 'journal' and pen.

Angela got comfortable on the couch then opened the journal to a new page. She looked around the practiculally empty library and thought of an opening line. She looked at the table Edward was sitting at, to his family had joined him and they too were working on something or another.

Angela cocked her head to the side as she watched them work silently. They were really a fascinating bunch. So damn perfect!

Angela sighed and looked down at the blank page. She smiled to herself slightly, mentally patting herself on the back for having hung out with Bella and Jacob during Bella's depression, coz now she had quite a bit of information on Jacob.

"Alrighty then…" she said in a whisper. "Let's get started…" Angela cleared her throat and got as comfortable as she could on the couch.

'_**One of them was just an ordinary boy when they met...**_

''''''

Jacob kicked the flowers angrily. He wanted this stupid spring thing to end already. He didn't get why everything else had to be so fine and dandy when he was suffering inside.

Today marked the fifth year anniversary of his mother's death. He didn't want to have to think about it, but he did think about it. He remembered it like it only just happened. He can still remember the look on his father's face when the police came to their house in the middle of the night to tell him about his mother's death. It was horrible.

The funeral was a blur to Jacob, he doesn't remember much. All he knows is that Rachel and Rebecca never left his side. His dad didn't speak much to anyone for a whole month, thank goodness Charlie had been there to help, else Billy might've never lived through the pain of his wife dying.

It had been a bad year. His family had had to adjust to the life without their mother and wife. They knew they'd get through this, they had a lot of friends to support them, but the pain didn't lessen, it didn't go away.

As Jacob continued to walk down the empty 'springy' highway the sky began to change colour. From the unusual blue it had been that morning, it began to turn to its usual grey-ish black that everyone in Washington knew.

Jacob looked up and smiled. Finlly! The world was co-operating with him for once. The world always seemed to be against him with everything.

Jacob continued to walk down the highway. He didn't even remember how he'd gotten so far from home. He knew he should probably turn back but he didn't feel like it, not yet. He just wanted to walk for now.

The idea was short lived because just then it began to rain, not just cute little rain drops rain, but bucketload after bucketload of rain. Jacob was soaked in seconds.

He couldn't really run home now, he was too far to run home. So instead he contibued to walk, probably even slower than before, his mood going from zero to negative infinaty.

A car stopped behind Jacob. He completely igniored it and continued to walk. The car's door behind him opened then closed.

Footsteps were heard trhen the rain suddenly stopped. Jacob looked up to find a large umbrella over his head and a figure beside him. He jumped sideways, surprised. The figure chuckled.

Jacob looked up to find a pale man - well the guy was probably about seventeen or eighteen but he was older then Jacob so he was 'a man' - stand with him under the umbrella. The guy was smiling down at Jacob in amusment.

"Hello," the guy said in a musical, hypnotical voice.

"H...hi?" Jacob replied, not sure if he should trust this guy. What if he was some kind of creepy serial killer man who had a swing killing innocent little boys stuck in the rain.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Jacob looked at the guy in suprise. He was a Cullen? His father told him never to assossiater himself with the Cullen's because they were bad people. But the guy had just helped him, was he really as bad as his father made them out to be? "What's your name?"

"Jacob..."

"Jacob...?"

"Black."

"Oh... I see... Well then Jacob Black, need an umbrella and a companian?" Jacob shrugged.

"Sure." Edward smiled crookedly, it was his signature smile and he knew it drove women everywhere crazy.

The two boys began walking slowly down the road. It was quiet and Jacob found the silence uncomfortable.

"So... What are you doing out here Jacob?" Jacob shrugged.

"I was just taking a walk when the rain started."

"Ah... I see... Why were you taking a walk?" Jacob shrugged. He didn't really wanna share his problems with a Cullen, with anyone.

"Just felt like it. It was sunny when I was walking, but then it just started to rain."

"Ah... Bad luck."

"Yeah..." They were quiet for a moment. "Where were you headed?"

"Home."

"From?"

"Town. My sister Alice wanted to go shopping and her car's gone for service in Seattle."

"Oh... Cool." They both kept quiet and once more there was uncomfortable silence.

Edward could tell Jacob was uncomfortable so he began to hum to himself. Jacob glanced sideways slightly but said nothing, the stupid classical song beat the silence.

Edward continued to hum as he and Jacob walked on. This was awkward for both of them. They weren't even supposed to be talking to each other.

Edward let out a sigh and suddenly stopped. Jacob looked at him confused, wondering why hezkd stopped. Edward smiled his signature smile.

"What?"

"This is my stop Jacob, but you can ah... You can keep the umbrella." Jacob nodded and took the umbrella.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine Jacob. You've still got a while to go. Well... It was nice meeting you Jacob."

"You too Edward." Edward nodded.

"Bye Jake." Jacob nodded too then he walked on with the umbrella.

''''''

Angela almost jumped half out her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shut her journal quickly and looked up, blushing.

Her blush increased when she saw none other then Edward Cullen standing in front of her. She hoped he didn't see what she was writing.

"Um..." She said.

"The bell just rang for the end of break," Edward said, smiling at her.

"Oh... Right... Thanks." Angela got her things together and shoved them in her bag then rushed off to her next lesson...

Angela got to her locker and opened it to find what her next lesson was. English! She had English with Edward.

"We are going to the same place right?" Angela almost jumped out of her skin again. Edward was standing right behind her. Angela grabbed her English stuff and shoved them in her bag.

"Yeah... Double English today..."

"Exciting," Edward said, faking glee. Angela laughed. They made their way to English, talking about their poetry projects and who they picked to do their projects on.

"Maya Angelo," Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"Oh?"

"That's what my family said too. Don't I look like someone who'd do their poetry project on Ms. Angelo do I?" Angela shrugged.

"You seem the type to do Shakespeare." Edward chuckled.

"Ah... Shakespeare? He was a wondeful poet, yes, but he isn't the only poet out there."

"Yeah... He's just.. your thing." Edward chuckled again.

"My thing? I'll remember that next time." Angela laughed.

"You do that." They walked into class and sat at their corners. Angela pulled out her project and her journal. The teacher walked into the class.

"Morning guys, for this lesson you'll be working on your poetry projects. If you have questions you can come ask me." Everyone began working on their projects.

Since Angela had completed hers - she'd completed it in three days - she decided to work on her story.

First she re-read what she'd written when she was in the library. She was satasfied with her writing so she went to the next bit.

_**'Edward had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life! The long dark hair, the lucious pink lips, the cute little chubby cheeks, the beautiful tanned skin. Jacob Black was absolutely breath-taking.**_

_**'Edward knew though, that he could never be with Jacob Black. He was young now and later he'd probably turn into a wolf. The Quileute were decendents, there was a likelyhood that Jacob could turn into one too.**_

_**'If Jacob became one, he and Edward would never be together because really, a vampire and a werewolf? Where had anyone heard that from? No where. So it could never happen.**_

_**'But oh how Edward wanted the younger boy. How he longed to taste those lips, touch that skin, run his fingers through those midnight black locks... Heavens!**_

''''''

Edward sighed to himself. He was sitting in his room thinking about Jacob Black. The feelings he was feeling for the boy could not be right.

Jacob could become a werewolf, he was a vampire. They could never be together. Too much bloodshed had taken place between the two kinds, too much hate.

Edward lay on his bed. He didn't really need the thing, but it was force of habit. And besides, this was the bed he used before he was changed. This was his bed from his mortal years. The one his biological mother had bought him.

Edward wondered what his mother would've thought about his feelings for Jacob Black. How she would've reacted to his current predicament. His mother had been a wonderful person, a loving and understanding mother, but would she have understood this?

Edward didn't know, and he never would. He didn't really care though. Well, that's what he told him, what he tried to convince himself.

Edward had never considered the idea of being homosexual. He'd always had an intrest in women, with their soft curves, smooth skin and silky hair. He'd never thought about men in 'that way'. Men had always been just men, nothing more than that.

But Jacob Black... The boy stirred up all this different emotions that Edward had only ever felt for women. It was scary but it excited him too.

A knock came from behind Edward's bedroom door, pulling him out of his musings. Edward looked at the door and sighed.

"Come in," he said. He didn't really need to call out for the person to come in because of the vampire's acute hearing.

Alice, Edward's younger 'sister' stepped into the room smiling sweetly. She skipped over to him, her cute little pixie cut bouncing atop her head.

"Hey Eddie," she said in her usual bubbly way.

"Hello Alice," Edward said. Alice plonked herself on Edward's bed with a sigh. "What is it?"

"You smell funny."

"I do?"

"Yeah... But I don't know what it is."

"Second-hand dog smell on a rainy day," Rosalie said walking into Edward's room without knocking.

"Yeah... That's it. Why would you smell like dog?" Edward shrugged, playing dumb. He knew why he smelt like that, but he couldn't exactly tell his sisters why he smelt like that or where it came from.

He should've changed clothes as soon as he got home but he couldn't bring himself to do it because he didn't want to get rid of Jacob's scent. He was addicted to it, the scent of the boy was intoxicating.

"You didn't meet up with one of them did you?" Rosalie asked, looking at her 'brother' curiously and cautiously.

"No," Edward replied. It wasn't a complete lie. Jacob wasn't a wolf... yet(?).

"Then where did you get the smell. It smells aweful!" Edward actually felt a little insulted.

"Yes, yes, I know. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Fine, but seriously, if those dogs gave you trouble we have a right to know."

"I know."

"Right..." The two girls looked at each other then their brother doubtfully. They weren't sure if they believed the story or not.

"Anyway..." Alice said. "I'm going to leave you now."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Shopping. We need new clothes for school. Come with me Rosalie, I promise it'll be fun."

"Um..." Rosalie said. She knew her sister could go a little crazy with the shopping thing, she tried to avoid it at all cost.

"Please Rosie, pleeeeeease!" Rosalie sighed.

"Fine. Later Edward." Edward nodded at his sisters and they left the room. He lay back on his bed, shutting his eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, out loud. How could he be addicted to the scent when he'd just met the boy? Why was he so intoxicated by it.

Edward couldn't be in love with the boy right? He'd just met him AND they'd barely said anything to each other. They knew next to nothing about each other, so it couldn't be love right? It was just some weird obsession that he'd get over... Yeah, he'd get over this soon.

''''''

Angela looked at the story. She bit her pen as she thought about the story. She wanted to get where the good part started, but she didn't know how to get there properly.

She could easily skip all the uninteresting stuff and jump right into the fire, or she could drag this on. Angela wasn't really the type who liked to drag things on, she muched prefered to get to the good part.

Angela sighed, deciding to let the book rest for a few moments before her head exploded from undesisivness.

Angela then looked back at what she'd written thoughtfully. She looked around her and found everyone busy on their projects. She looked at the other corner and saw Edward looking at her. She blushed and he smiled. She looked down at her journal.

_**'Why do you look at me as if you know what I'm thinking...?'**_

Angela shut the journal and shoved it in her bag along with the pen specifically bought to write this great story.

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

At lunch Angela went over to her friends. Bella was still missing from school, she hadn't returned from where ever Jacob had taken her. The Cullen's were at their usual table looking imaculate and fu*ken perfect.

Angela sighed and went to sit down with her friends at their own table.

"Angie," Jessica said, smiling at Angela scandolously.

"Yes?"

"Where were you today?"

"Library."

"Doing what?"

"English project."

"Oh... Well I missed you."

"Oh course you did."

"We should seriously go shopping Angie, we need new clothes don't we?"

"Yeah..."

"Port Angeles or Seattle?"

"Either, or Jess, it doesn't matter."

"Um... Not meaning to disturb your girlyness," Mike said. "But Cullen's staring at you."

"Let him stare, look at what he's missing out on," Jessica said, flicking her hair.

"No, not you. Angela. He's got this smirk on his face and he keeps staring." Jessica turned point blank and looked at Edward. He looked away then and continued to converce with his family.

"Why was he looking at you?" Angela shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"So anyway, what where you guys laughing about on your way to English?"

"Um... Nothing much really."

"Angela! I didn't take for one who was a boyfriends stealer."

"What?"

"Well are you? You are getting all friendly with Edward Cullen... Should we be worried?"

"No. You know I'm not like that. I'd never do something like that."

"I hope not. It's just not you."

"Yeah..." They all ate their lunches, picking other topics to discuss... Like the upcoming dance. Their last high school dance.

Angela looked up slightly at Edward and found him looking at her with that 'I know what you're thinking look'. Angela looked away, sighing in relief as the bell rang for the last lesson of the day.

Agela got up and rushed out. She knew the school was no longer safe for her to unleash her imagination, so she'd just have to do this at home.

Angela made her way to her last lesson already planning what was to happen next in her story...

**To Be Continued**

So yeah...

Don't judge my opening number... LOL... I'm not much of a poet, so yeah...

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. Ride Home, Changes and Needed Spots

**A/N: **Well I don't have much to rant about, though maybe I am going to beg for reviews… here goes…: PLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE Review. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top with whatever you like. Though I will say thank you for the favourites and alerts and Rat3000's reviews. So yeah, pweety pweeze weview… pweeze *puppy dog eyes/little kitty eyes/pouty lip*

**NOTE:**

'_**When Angela is writing the story herself'**_

'''''' change from being Angela's writing to being a story itself

Time pass is:

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

**Disclaimer:** I neither own the characters nor do I own the idea nor do I own the lyrics used in the story… Shame on me!

**Angela's Paradise: Ride home, Changes and Needed Spots**

Angela was driving down the road. It was raining hard out. The only reason Angela was caught in the rain was because she'd been in Seattle doing more research on Vampire's and Werewolves.

As Angela drove down the road she spotted a familiar figured. She slowed down, wondering what the hell he was doing out here in this weather.

Angela stopped her car and got out with an umbrella. She shut and locked her car then ran over to the person.

"Hey," she said, putting the umbrella above both their heads, though it took a little work because of the height difference. "Hi Jake."

"Hey," Jacob said gloomily. Angela frowned but didn't dwell on the glumness. Jacob had changed a lot since Bella's depression. He was different now, not that happy-go-luck, bundle-o'-joy kid he used to be. Angela certainly didn't like the change.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I was walking home."

"From?" Jacob shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you here anyway?"

"I was driving home when I spotted you."

"Oh... Right..." They walked for a while in silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm good."

"You need a ride home?"

"Um..."

"Please say yes, it's raining hard and you could get sick." Jacob smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. It hurt to see that smile. Angela wanted it gone!

"Sure." Angela smiled too. "Let me carry the umbrella, you're sorta shorter than me." Angela nodded than handed the umbrella to Jacob. They headed back to the car and got in. Angela turned the car on and turned the heater on.

"So how've you been?"

"Not too bad I guess, you?"

"Yeah... Me too."

"Cool stuff." They fell silent. Angela turned the radio on and she and Jacob began singing along to the song.

_**"When she was just a girl...**_

_**She expected the world...**_

_**But it flew away from her reach...**_

_**And the bullets catch in her teeth...**_

_**Life goes on it gets so heavy...**_

_**The wheel breaks the butterfly...**_

_**Every tears a waterfall...**_

_**In the night the stormy night, she close her eyes...**_

_**In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly..."**_

The song came to an end and they let out a sigh. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Love that song," Jacob said.

"Yeah... It's a good song. I listen to it every day."

"Obsession..."

"Hilarious," Angela said with sarcasm. Jacob chuckled. "Where to from here?"

"Left..." Angela turned and drove down the road till she reached a little red house.

"This you?"

"Yep... This is me."

"It's cute." Jacob chuckled.

"Aha... Thanks... For the ride."

"It was nothing." Eight guys and a girl were standing outside Jacob's house. Jacob sighed.

"Later." Jacob got out the car and joined the topless guys. He too pulled his top off and they all disappeared into the woods. Angela watched them as they walked away. When they were finally out of sight she started her car and drove home.

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

Angela sat down at her homework desk and pulled out her homework books from her bag. She put them on her desk and stared at them.

She let out another sigh then began on her homework; after all, it wouldn't magically do itself or disappeared.

Three gruesome hours later Angela finished her homework and with excitement pulled out her journal and began working on her story.

_**'3 years later**_

_**'Jacob couldn't believe how much a person could change in just three years. To most people, three years is nothing, it's just a few more years gone by without anything exciting going on.**_

_**'But for Jacob... Whow! On the night of his sixteenth birthday something unexpected and amazing happened to Jacob... On the night of his sixteenth birthday, Jacob turned into a large furry wolf-like beast.**_

_**'How something like that could've happened, Jacob wasn't sure. All he knew was that one minute he's in unbearable pain and the next his skin sort of explodes and poof! He's a giant fur ball.**_

_**'At first Jacob had thought he was alone. That he was this creepy giant thing and he had no one to help him. But then he'd spotted more like him and those other large fur balls had turned into humans, into his friends...**_

_**'He remembered how it had hurt to change back to his human form, how Sam and the others had talked him through it, supported him, been there for him.**_

_**'After weeks of painful transformation lessons Jacob had finally gotten the hang of things and perfected his whole changing thing.**_

_**'By the time the next year came, Jacob was a natural. He had the pack for support and he was glad they were there for him.**_

_**'Generally, Jacob was happy. But there was this thing... This feeling like his life was incomplete. Like something was missing... Like someone was missing.**_

_**'Then Bella Swan came to town. She was a pretty girl, she was kind but sort of awkward, and quiet clumsy, but she was a lovely girl. Jacob liked her, he'd had a crush on her when they were younger, but she'd moved and there had never been a relationship to pursue.**_

_**'But now Bella was back. She was here... But she wasn't the same... No, that's a lie, Jacob wasn't the same.**_

_**'He'd changed too much to be with her now. He could never be with her now. But that wasn't the real reason either... No... The real reason was too bad to be said, to be thought of...**_

_**'Four years ago, Jacob had met someone on a cold rainy day. Four years ago Jacob had fallen in love for the first time. Four years ago Jacob had subconsciously given his heart away to someone, someone he could never be with.**_

_**'Jacob had known from the moment he'd set his eyes on Edward Cullen - on that rainy day four years ago - what Edward was. He could tell by the perfect pale porcelain skin, the golden eyes, even his cold hands - which he'd only touched slightly.**_

_**'The sad thing though, was that they could never be together. They were too different now. Hot and cold, fire and ice, shifter and vampire..."**_

Angela looked at her work thoughtfully. She honestly wished her story was true. Man that would've been a hot sight. Edward Cullen and Jacob Black... Whow!

Nobody knew this, but Angela was secretly a very strong Yaoi fan girl and she constantly had crazy pairings she secretly wrote about. But out of all these pairings, Jacob and Edward must be her biggest obsession. She thought they looked good together, she thought that they complimented each other well; dark skin to pale skin... Fire to ice... Day to night...

Angela shut her journal with a sigh. It was way past her bedtime and she was a bit tired. She hoped her story would get better as it progressed.

Angela got ready for bed slowly, thinking about what she'd be writing about next. She knew that she got lost in her story... That had been proven when she hadn't noticed Edward Cullen standing right in front of her. As Angela lay in bed, she wondered if Edward had seen what she'd been writing about. What if he had seen it? Oh holy hallelujah! That wouldn't be good.

Angela needed a spot. A sanctuary of sorts. Where she could escape and write to her hearts content without worrying about being caught by someone... One Edward Cullen.

Angela said her prayers then got comfortable on the bed and soon enough she was fast asleep...

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

**To be continued...**

Another one done and dusted (is that what they say?) Anyway yeah please R&R... Reviews make me write faster and they feed my muses=)

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	4. So We Meet Again

**A/N:** Guess who's back? Back again? And it's good to be back. WHOW!

**NOTE:**

'_**When Angela is writing the story herself'**_

''''''Change from being Angela's writing to being a story itself

Time pass is:

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

**Shout_Outs:**

**Rat3000:** (c1:) Never liked Bella wither *shrugs* but ah well. And I loved that story, it was too funny, and that guy/girl is so dangerous, always ready to kick someones ass *LoL*. (c2:) Thank dear, I try *flips_hair_and_grins*. (c3:) And her is the next chapter :))).

**Marie One:** I like: Let the haters be your motivators :))).. And here's the next one, sorry its so late, lost insipartion.

**Disclaimer:** No!

**Angela's Paradise:**** So We Meet Again**

Angela was making her way into school when she spotted Edward and Bella leaning against Edward's Volvo together, they were talking and smiling at each other. The rest of the Cullen breed was there too, surrounding the couple and they all just seemed to be standing there doing nothing in particular.

Angela was about to walk into the school when Bella waved at her and called her over. The brunette went over quite reluctantly though she tired her best to hide the reluctance from her friend. She didn't really want to face Bella seeing as she was writing about Bella's best friend and boyfriend being in a relationship behind her back.

"Hey Angela," Alice said, smiling brightly at the brown haired girl.

"Hi Alice," Angela said. She looked down at the gravel floor. This was so awkward!

"So anyway, we were talking about going shopping for prom dresses, wanna come with us?"

"Um... I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh don't be silly, you wouldn't be intruding at all. Come with us, I promise it'll be fun."

"Um..."

"_Please_, I promise it'll be fun, I pinkie promise it!" Angela sighed.

"Okay then, I'll come."

"Goodie! We leave after school." The bell rang indicating that the students had to get to their classes for morning registration. "Well, anyway. Jazz and I have to get to class, later people!" Alice grabbed Jasper and they both walked away.

"Well that's our queue too," Emmett said. "Later guys." He and Rosalie also left, which left Angela with Bella and Edward. Oh how she dreaded her bad luck.

"We should go too," Bella said. The other two nodded and they began to walk into the school.

"How goes the project?" Edward asked Angela, trying to make small talk. Angela shrugged.

"It's going... I've got everything I need which is good." Edward nodded. "And with you?"

"It's done."

"Oh," Bella said snorting, "typical!" She smiled at her Greek god of a boyfriend and Edward smiled right back.

"So how far are you with your project?" Edward asked Angela.

"Almost done," Angela said smiling. "I guess I just have to print it out and it'll be done."

"Ah... Well it's practically done isn't it?"

"Yeah..." They all walked into homeroom together. Angela went to her corner and Bella and Edward went to theirs.

Angela sat down. She desperately wanted to write something but she wasn't sure if this was the best place to write. But she just had to! So Angela pulled out her pen and journal and began to write.

"_**Edward was walking through the forest late in the night, half bored to death. He kept wondering to himself why he was still with Bella Swan.**_

"_**Sure Bella was a lovely girl. She was kind and sweet and not bad to look at, but she was also fragile and human and... And Edward didn't really love her... Well he didn't love her in that way. He loved her in the same way that he loved Alice or Rosalie, in that brotherly love, not the boyfriend-girlfriend type of love that he was supposed to share with her.**_

"_**When Edward first met Bella, he was fascinated by her. She was so different from other girls. Unlike most girls, Bella didn't drool over him, she didn't bother about her looks much and she was just an all-round pleasant girl to be around. She was a normal chick with her own hopes and dreams and she didn't expect too much from him.**_

"_**Things had been good between them. Edward had loved her, he'd been sure of it. But after a while that love dwindle, that burning passion he always thought he had for her sort of just left and – though he did love her – he just didn't have the romantic feelings for her and he didn't like it.**_

"_**Edward didn't like it at all. The 'only being with Bella because he didn't want to break her heart' thing. He wanted to stop faking his relationship, his feelings; his emotions with Bella. He didn't want to keep lying to himself and to her because with all honesty, Bella wasn't for him. He was really in love with someone else. A certain Quileute boy Edward hadn't seen in three years.**_

"_**He still remembered the day when he met Jacob Black. He remembered that angelic and childish chubby cheeked face. Those dark brown eyes. That long dark silky hair. That beautiful tanned skin. Those lusciously pouty full lips that were just begging to be kissed and sucked on and…**_

"_**Edward shook his head and continued to walk. He didn't even know why he was walking through the woods anyway. He wasn't here to hunt and when he was bored, he occupied himself with reading and playing his piano. Maybe he just needed this walk to clear his head, to think about where his life was headed, what he wanted to do with his life from here on out…"**_

''''''

Edward stopped in his tracks when he smelt something. It smelt strongly like dog and earth. But instead of the scent being disgusting like it usually would be when a scent like that hit Edward's senses, the scent was actually calming, somewhat relaxing almost and considerably intoxicating, it was a scent that very much drew Edward closer.

The smell was coming from behind Edward, just a few feet away from where Edward stood. He turned slowly and cautiously because he already knew exactly what was behind him. The large russet coloured wolf growled but then the growl died in its throat when it saw the face that now looked at him with curiosity and slight amusement.

Edward watched in fascination as the large wolf began to shrink in size, as the thick hair covering the wolf's body slowly drew in and became shorter until there was none and slowly the dog like body begin to take human form. Edward stood there, frozen on the spot; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. An actual shifter, transforming, in front of him. It was as amazing as he'd thought it would be, maybe more so because of who was shifting.

Finally the wolf vanished, and in its place stood a large, well-built and very naked boy. Edward looked at the boy's dark skinned body for a moment – the broad shoulders, the washboard abs, the strong thighs, the long legs (Edward could look all night) – but then looked up at the boy's face.

Edward almost gasped when he saw the face. That beautiful, angelic face… Gone were the long dark silk locks that had framed that chubby cheeked face, gone was the twinkle in the boy's eyes; gone was that childish look that the boy had had. Now, before Edward, stood a Quileute Shifter, with the stoic expression, the always seriousness that all Quileute Shifters possessed, especially in front of vampires. Jacob Black had the same face Sam Ulley wore every day. That controlled look that Edward instantly hated.

"Why are you here, vampire?" Jacob asked. He wanted to sound angry, he really, honestly did. But he couldn't do it. Not when Jacob was talking to _him_, the man who'd stolen his heart so many years ago, before even Jacob had known what had happened, before he'd realised what he was.

"Jacob..." Edward said slowly. He could tell Jacob was trying to look angry, trying to sound it too. Jacob was trying to react the way any other self-respecting wolf would've acted when facing a vampire. "Jacob..." Edward stepped closer.

"Don't move!" Edward stopped for a moment, looking Jacob right in the face, but then stepped forward again. "I said don't move, vampire!" Edward stopped but once, waiting to see what Jacob would do, but when the shifter did nothing, he stepped forward. Jacob let out a growl, sounding more frustrated than angry or threatening.

"Are you going to hurt me Jacob?" Edward challenged, though there wasn't any heat. "If I step any closer, will you attack me?" Edward stepped even closer, now only a couple of feet away from Jacob.

"Please, stop," Jacob begged finally giving way to the emotions that had been urging to be let go. He'd spent too many hours imagining all the things he'd do to Edward Cullen if they ever met again. He could NOT be standing here butt naked, with Edward Cullen in front of him, staring at him.

"Why Jacob...? I've been waiting so long to see you again. Why must I leave now?" Jacob shook his head, trying to control his urges.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, his voice wavering. He cleared it and stood up straighter, trying to look threatening but knowing that he wasn't fooling Edward one bit.

"But my house is just through those trees Jacob." It wasn't exactly a lie. His house was through the trees. Just a few miles away... But still, through the trees. "Isn't it you that shouldn't be here." Jacob looked around. Edward was, sadly, sorta right. Jacob was no longer on his side of the land.

"I'll go then."

"NO!" Edward shuffled awkwardly at his own outburst. "I mean... Why not catch up. It has been three years, and you've certainly changed a lot in those three years."

"I can't." Edward couldn't hide his disappointment. "Maybe we could do it another time... when I'm actually dressed." Edward chuckled, resisting the urge to look at Jacob's body again, he did not want things that were supposed to stay hidden to start rising.

"Of course. But when and where? I don't want to wait another three years before I can see you again for a few moments." Jacob was quiet for a long moment then let out a sigh.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to Port Angeles to get parts for my car, we can meet at the diner across form the second hand car parts shop." A howl was heard. "I have to go, that's Sam." Edward nodded.

"Don't stand me up Jacob."

"Sure, sure." Jacob stepped back then quickly phased. His large wolf head nodded at Edward then turned and ran off into the woods. Edward sighed, leaning against a tree and smiling to himself. Finally! He was getting somewhere with his damned life.

''''''

Angela could not believe how much she'd put in, in just registration. This stuff was just coming to her now. Like a wall had been bashed down and the inspiration was finally flowing out... Or in (whichever way one looks at it). Angela sighed, smiling to herself excitedly. She was so ready for the next part of her story... This was gonna be fun!

She shut her book and put it in her bag along with her pen. That's when she noticed that Edward was looking at her. She blushed and looked away. A few minutes later the bell rang and Angela rushed out the classroom and to her first lesson which she so happened to have with Bella.

"_Lucky me..."_ Angela thought with sarcasm as she walked into the classroom.

''

_**When she was just a girl…**_

_**She expected the world…**_

_**But it flew away from her reach…**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep…**_

_**She dreamt of para-para-paradise…**_

_**Every time she closed her eyes…**_

''

Four horribly long lessons later it was finally break. Angela made her way to the library and went to the sunken couch in the corner. She was yet to find a 'sanctuary', so she just had to settle for this place for now and hope that no one – Edward Cullen – caught what she was doing.

Angela was about to pull out her journal when she spotted Edward walk into the library. She sighed, wondering why he was here considering his project was done. She sighed then got up from the couch and walked to one of the non-fiction bookshelves were she knew the few supernatural books in the school were kept.

Angela pulled out one of the newer books that the school had gotten and she went back to the couch. She began to slowly page through the book, skimming through the pages, none of it really standing out and grabbing her attention. She stopped at a certain page that she found interesting. She began to read the page she'd found.

"'In Stephan Meyer's books, some of his vampires possessed gifts that they'd carried over with them from their mortal lives...'" Angela looked at the words thoughtfully then continued to read. "'One of the main characters in his books 'Dusk', Edwella Sullen possessed the gift of channelling thoughts to people around her.'(1) Hmm..." Angela looked up and saw that the Cullen breed and Bella were now also in the library. She figured that the Cullen's were avoiding the crowd; why else would they be here?

Angela looked at the page she'd read and wondered if she could also use this kind of thing in her story? Well, nothing was stopping her. It's not like she'd ever publish it anyway. It was merely for her entertainment. So if she gave her characters gifts, it really wouldn't be seen as plagiarism, well _she_ wouldn't see it as such!

So then… if Edward had a gift, what would it be? If any of the Cullen's had gifts, what would they have? Angela threw a quick glance at the Cullen's and found them all busy reading which gave her reason to look a while longer, just to try and figure out what gifts they'd have. Edward looked up and caught her eye and Angela quickly looked down at her book, her face heating up at being caught staring.

She decided to take the book out so she could read more at home. After getting the book Angela made her way back to the couch. She put the book in her bag; mentally reminding herself to read it some more, later, then took out her journal and pen.

"_**Jacob was exhausted when he'd finally got home. Sam had made them do extra patrolling hours, giving some excuse that he'd smelt vampires close to the area and wanted to make sure that everything was clear and safe. Jacob was sure that that wasn't the main reason, he was sure that something had pissed the guy off and he'd, sadly, taken it out on the pack... Well mostly on Jake, he always seemed to get the worst of it.**_

''''''

Finally in his room, Jacob plunked himself on his bed, too tired to even go make himself something to eat. His whole body ached, just breathing hurt, and if he could, Jacob would've stopped, but since he needed it, he endured the pain it came with. Sam hadn't even allowed them to walk through the patrols; he'd wanted them to run, keep running and make sure there was no vampire trail lingering for them to hunt down.

Jacob sighed and turned over so he was lying on his back. He looked at the digital clock on the night stand and saw that it was just past three in the morning. He'd been planning on going to Port Angeles for car parts – and to meet Edward – but he didn't think he could now because of the pain he was in.

Someone knocked loudly on Jacob's door. He groaned, cursing himself for locking the door in the first place. He got up slowly – the pain he was in was abnormal for sure – and went and opened the door to find Sam standing there, looking irritated. Jacob frowned, feeling his own irritation rising.

"What?" he asked when Sam just stood there, looking like he owned the place.

"You've got first to third shift tonight," Sam said. Jacob gaped.

"What?"

"You heard me, third to first shift."

"But I went through all the shifts last night. I thought I was going to get a break tonight."

"Do you think those bloodsuckers take breaks from killing?" Jacob sighed. What? Was that another one of Sam's infamous rhetorical questions? Probably.

"Can't I at least take second and third shift? I'll even do fourth shift if I have to. Please Sam, I need the rest."

"Then I'm guessing you're too tired to go to Port Angeles for those parts you wanted." Jacob wanted to groan in frustration, but he held it back. He did not want to have any arguments, or even fights with Sam, he didn't have the energy and the house wasn't sturdy enough to survive a fight between two wolves.

"Sam..."

"You can have second to fourth shift, but that means you aren't going to Port Angeles coz you need the rest... Right?"

"I'll do first to third then."

"Too late, you're already doing second to forth; you can rest all you want through first."

"But-."

"And it's not up for discussion. Good night Jacob." Sam turned and without another word left the house. Jacob let out an irritated growl. Sam was a real asshole to Jacob. It had started when Jacob came home with that vampire smelling umbrella all those years ago.

Jacob had thought after he got rid of the umbrella – hid it in the back of his closet – Sam would get over the whole thing. But _no_. And things had only gotten worse when Jacob phased. It was like Sam deliberately over worked him because he knew Jacob couldn't do anything about it because Sam was the alpha, and the alpha's orders had to be obeyed at all times.

Jacob hated this, he hated Sam, he hated being a wolf, he hated that vampires existed and he seriously hated the fact that he was going to disappoint Edward by not showing up and he'd really wanted to meet up with the other guy and just talk to him.

Jacob sighed sadly then walked to his bed and got undressed and got into bed. He sighed once more then turned to his side slowly, nursing his aching body, until sleep took him.

''''''

Angela bit her lip in wonderment. This is definitely NOT how things were supposed to be. Sam was NOT supposed to be so hard on Jacob, he wasn't supposed to be so mean and… and this! Sam was supposed to that awesome older brother type that Jacob could come to with any problem, not the bad guy…

But then again, Angela did want to keep things as real as possible, so she figured this worked just as well… well she hoped it worked just as well. From the few times Angela had seen him, Sam had seemed to be those no nonsense, unapproachable type of guys.

Angela shut her journal and shoved it in her bag. She got up and slung her bag over her shoulder and left the library. Her next destination was to find her sanctuary! She walked around the school for a long while, trying to find the perfect place to unleash her imagination.

At first she couldn't see anywhere comfortable or quiet enough, but after a few minutes of looking, Angela found a spot not too far from the school. It was actually where the forest began, it was quiet secluded and rather quiet. Angela smiled to herself as she made her way to it. She pulled off her jacket and lay it down then sat down and pulled out her journal.

_**Edward sat in the little diner looking out the window, waiting for Jacob to show up. He'd been sitting for a good three hours and he had little hope that Jacob was going to show up. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sure that he'd been stood up. It hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit to himself or anyone.**_

_**With a sigh, Edward pulled out his wallet. There was really no use in waiting anymore. Jacob had stood him up and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have Jacob's number to call him and he couldn't exactly go to Jacob's house and find out why Jacob hadn't shown up. Edward would just have to find another way to speak to the wolf.**_

_**Getting up, Edward dumped a twenty on the table – a large tip for the waitress who'd been serving him and had been eyeing him since he'd walked in – and left the diner. He got into his car and with a sigh drove to Bella's since there was nothing better he could do with his time. It was sad that he was using Bella as a backup, but what could he do?**_

_**Hours later, when Bella had finally fallen asleep, Edward left and drove home to drop off his car. He didn't stay long enough to speak to his family, leaving his keys in his room; he left and went into the woods. He walked aimlessly for a few hours until that intoxicating scent he now associated with Jacob hit him.**_

_**With a small smile, Edward went over to where he could see the boy standing, looking a bit uncomfortable. All with good reason, Edward thought, Jacob had stood him up.**_

''''''

"You stood me up Jacob," Edward said when he finally reached the boy.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said, sounding and looking sorry. "I had shifts and was really tired and by the time I woke up it was way too late to leave with a viable excuse and… I'm sorry." Edward sighed, nodding. He could see that Jacob was sorry, but he couldn't help but feel like there was more to it than just Jacob being tired. He didn't question it though.

"Well at least you're here now," Edward said with a smile. Jacob shook his head sadly.

"I can't stay. I caught your scent and only came to apologise. I've got two more shifts to go before I have to head home." Edward looked confused. He was sure that this was the time for third shifts; he'd heard the wolves switch shifts.

"But you've already done two!"

"I know. Just... I'm sorry." Before Edward could argue, Jacob had phased and was over the border and on his plot of land. Edward sighed, he felt like his heart was breaking.

''''''

Angela sighed, shutting her journal. She wondered when her story had turned so sad. She was sure she'd wanted it to be lovey-dovey and happy, but now… now everything was so… angst like. She shrugged though; she could always change things around, make things better. That would be fine.

Opening a page at the back of the journal, Angela pulled out the supernatural book she'd gotten from the library. She began to read it and while doing so she took notes and started to plan out what gifts she was going to give which Cullen.

By the time it hit midnight, Angela had composed a list that had each Cullen, what gift they should have and why. She did one more quick glance at the list, doing a few adjustments then nodded to herself as she read over the completed list.

_**Name – Gift – Reason for gift**_

_**Carlisle Cullen – Extended compassion – he's always smiling and the few times I took my brothers to the hospital he was really nice.**_

_**Esmé Cullen – Motherliness – if all the things Bella tells us about her are true then that could definitely be befitting for the mother hen :)**_

_**Emmett Cullen – Unlimited strength – he's big enough for that.**_

_**Rosalie Hale – Beauty – giving her anything else would be unfair, she's already perfect!**_

_**Jasper Hale – Empathic – hardest to figure out, but sure, he seems in tune with everyone's emotions, I've noticed how he seems to keep away from people who're said, could even be a viable reason why he sticks with Alice, she's always so cheery.**_

_**Alice Cullen – Fortune Teller… okay, Seer – she's gotta have a good reason for why her eyes are so big right?! HAHA**_

_**Edward Cullen – Mind reader – don't even need to think about it (pun! I think…) He always looks at people with such intensity, like he's trying to read their minds!**_

''''''

With a final nod, Angela packed her journal and pen then got ready for bed, putting her PJ's on, brushing her teeth and saying her prayers. With one final glance at her journal, she shuffled into her bedding and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

I'm back baby! I keep saying that, but this time, I'm really back, I'm so back it'll be like I never left :)).

(1) Smart cookie me changing Twilight like that… *LoL*

**Anywhoo…**

**(",) MwahzZ**


End file.
